Ghost Night
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 6. Eggman and Robot hire King Boom Boo to scare Sonic and his friends on Halloween.
1. The Scary Plan

**Surprise! Here's the Halloween story of Sonic Adventures! Just to remind you, this story takes place after Grandparents Day and before Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Monday, October 25; 12:15 p.m.  


It is currently lunchtime for Dr. Eggman. He is waiting on his Egg Carrier for one of his badniks to come back with his lunch.

"Where is that stupid robot?!" Eggman loudly asks himself, "He's taking forever!"

Robot comes out of the ship and asks his boss, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"One of my robots is taking forever with my lunch!" the human loudly answers.

"Okay..." Robot awkwardly says, then gives Eggman an idea. "Why don't you come inside and see what your minions did to it?"

"Yes please," answers Eggman as he and Robot enter the inside of the ship.

In the Egg Carrier, the whole place is filled with Halloween decorations ranging from a ten-foot-high skeleton to a bunch of orange and black streamers. All the chairs have fake spider webs on them. Eggman walks over to his chair near his ridiculously large computer screen, and without looking at the fake spider webs which included a spider, he sits down.

In less than a few seconds, he springs up from his seat screaming, "YEEEOWWWWWW!"

Robot speeds up to Eggman and asks, "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

"You bet there's something wrong," Eggman states, "THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY BUTT!" He turns around and shows Robot the spider, which happens to be a black tarantula.

"OH MY MOBIUS!" Robot screams as he grabs a jar, puts it on Eggman's butt where the spider is, and scoops it in with the lid. "I'm so sorry, sir! I thought the spider was a fake! I didn't think it would be real!"

"Don't worry about it, Robot," Eggman says, "Just keep that thing out of the Egg Carrier. And stop calling me 'sir'!"

"Yes Doctor," Robot responds as he runs out of the Egg Carrier throws the spider jar off the ship. As the orange-yellow machine turns to go back inside, the badnik that was supposed to bring Eggman's lunch comes back with a fast food bag. Robot runs inside and calls for Eggman, "Doctor! Your minion's back with your lunch!"

Eggman runs outside, relieved to finally have lunch. "Thank goodness!" he says as he grabs his lunch. He then looks at the image on the bag and throws it on the ground. "You idiot!" he screams to the delivery badnik, "You got me McDonald's?!"

The badnik becomes scared of his boss' attitude, "W-what's wrong with McDonald's, sir?"

The human scientist grabs the robot by the neck and keeps shouting, "Are you saying that I'm fat?! McDonald's is the most unhealthy restaurant in existence! I told you to get me Burger King or In-N-Out!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" the robot whines, "Those restaurants were busy!"

"And stop calling me 'sir'!" Eggman screams as he lets go of his robot's neck, and then turns to Robot, "Let's go in the Egg Carrier."

A few minutes later...

Eggman and Robot are sitting near the computer, thinking of something. They both manage to get the fake spider webs off of their chairs. Anyways...

"I wonder what Sonic and his friends are doing on Halloween?" Robot daydreams.

"Why do you care?" Eggman asks while taking a bite of his McDonald's burger. What? It was still in the bag when he threw it on the ground. He wasn't gonna waste perfectly good food!

Robot starts explaining, "They'll probably go trick-or-treating."

"Of course they would," the fat scientist interrupts, "They're kids!"

"I wasn't finished speaking!" Robot says, "I heard there was this haunted house somewhere in this city. There's a rumor about a ghost king living in that haunted house, and the ghost is called Boom Boo."

"Boom Boo? As in 'King Boom Boo'?" Eggman wonders, then says, "That's the stupidest name for a ghost!"

"Really? I thought that name was pretty funny."

"Well you thought wrong, Robot!"

"Any-who... If King Boom Boo is real, we could hire him to scare Sonic and the others!"

Eggman thinks for a while and says, "That...is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! There's no way ghosts are real! In fact, I have a better idea: Let's hire King Boom Boo and scare Sonic and his stupid friends!"

"That's great idea - Hey!" Robot now realizes, "You stole my idea!"

"You see?" Eggman says, "Your ideas sound more superior when I say them."

Oh Eggman...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! Do you think King Boom Boo is real? What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Before I begin the chapter, I have things to say. For now, I'm going to leave 'The Chaos Emeralds' on hiatus. It's a long story, and I have two holiday stories to work on. I'm also going to work on the Christmas story of 'Sonic Adventures' and I have the Pokemon story on the way. With all that out of the way, let's get on with Chapter 2!**

* * *

Sunday, October 31 (Halloween) 6:00 p.m.

Sonic is currently getting ready to go trick-or-treating. This is his first time doing this in Station Square since he's only lived here for almost three months now. Anyways, the blue hedgehog puts on an oversized orange shirt, orange yellow pants, orange gloves, shoes, and a hat. He has decided to be Robot: Dr. Eggman's machine of a sidekick. Sonic runs downstairs and sees what the rest of family is doing.

His now three-year-old sister Sonia is sitting on the couch, flailing her feet. She is wearing a pink shirt with small balloons on the side tucked in with a pink tutu and hot pink uggs (boots). She also has her quills curled and is wearing a hot pink clip-on curly tail. In other words: she's Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Aleena, their eight-month-pregnant mother, is wearing all black clothing: shirt, leggings, and flats. She is also wearing a black cat-eared headband, a black clip-on cat tail, and fake whiskers. Judging by what she's wearing, you can guess what she is for Halloween.

As for their dad Jacob...he didn't dress up for the holiday, as he is wearing a moss green sweatshirt with brown jeans and white tennis shoes.

Sonic runs up to Jacob and asks, "Hey Dad, where's my Robot box?"

Robot box? Sonic had just spent his week making his costume, which is just a box colored orange and has big holes cut out for the head and arms.

"I'll go get it," Jacob responds as he walks down the hall to get the box. "Here you go," he says as he puts it on his Sonic.

Sonia gets up from the couch and asks, "When are we going trick-or-treating?"

"Eventually," answers Jacob, "Your mother's going to stay here to hand out candy due to her pregnancy. We need to pick up Knuckles, Amy, and some other friends, and we'll be ready to go."

"Okay," Sonia says as the three hedgehogs walk out of the house.

Just then, Knuckles, Espio, and Parker are seen running from across the street to the Mc'Newmans.

Knuckles is wearing a brown shirt, green shorts, green boxing gloves, and his standard shoes with the Lego piece on top. If it wasn't obvious enough, he is a boxer.

Espio is wearing a white karate suit with a black belt tied around the waist. And for some reason, he is wearing white Vans sneakers with the outfit.

Lastly, Parker is wearing a hot dog costume. Along with it, he is also wearing crimson red jeans and matching Vans.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles greets the blue hedgehog.

"Hi Knuckles," Sonic says back, then sees Espio and Parker, " Hi Espio; hey Parker."

"Hey Sonic," the purple chameleon and yellow fox say.

"What are you all supposed to be?" Sonia interrupts.

Knuckles is the first to answer Sonia's question, "I'm a boxer!"

"If you're a boxer, then why aren't you shirtless?" Sonic wants to know, "Because I thought boxers were supposed to be shirtless."

"My mom made me wear it because it might get cold later on," Knuckles ashamedly answers.

Then Espio steps in and says, "I'm a karate kid for Halloween."

"Really?" Sonic wonders, "I thought you were a ninja."

"No... If I were a ninja, I would be wearing all black," Espio says, "I'm sorry; this is my first Halloween."

First Halloween?! Yes, this is his first time celebrating this holiday because he just moved from Japan and it was never celebrated in that country.

Sonic turns to Parker and says, "And you're a hot dog."

"Yeah I am," says Parker.

"Hi, everyone!" a two-year-old girl says to the trick-or-treaters. That two-year-old girl is none other than Amy Rose, who is wearing a pink maxi dress with a long blond wig and pink dress shoes.

"Hi, Amy!" everyone says as they turn to the pink hedgehog.

Sonia then asks, "What are you, Amy?"

"I'm Sleeping Beauty!" Amy answers, although she pronounces 'beauty' as 'booty' since she's not very good at saying certain words correctly.

Knuckles and Parker burst out laughing after Amy's mispronunciation, "You said 'booty'!"

Amy feels hurt by the boys' comment, "No I didn't! I said 'beauty'!"

"That's right boys," Jacob agrees, "Amy said 'beauty'; now apologize to her."

Knuckles and Parker sigh as they apologize to the upset hedgehog, "We're sorry..."

"You better be," says Amy.

"So," Jacob starts, "Are we ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheer as they begin trick-or-treating.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2! Like I said, I need to get these stories done so that I can do the Christmas Special and the Pokemon Journey. Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 3.  
**


	3. The Haunted House Pt 1

6:15 p.m.

While Sonic and his peers are trick-or-treating, _more_ of his friends are running towards him screaming in fear.

Barbra the Hedgehog is wearing a sparkly sky blue dress with a messy platinum blond French-braided wig and sky blue dress shoes.

Hannah the Hedgehog is wearing a blue dress (light on top, dark on the bottom) with a small magenta sweater. Her quills are tied in two low braids, and she's wearing black boots.

Lastly, Charlie the Rabbit is wearing an Olaf the Snowman costume with a brown long-sleeved shirt and white jeans underneath, and white tennis shoes. Judging by what the sky blue rabbit is wearing, you can guess who Hannah and Barbra are.

"SONIC!" the three kids scream as they run up to him and his peers.

"What happened?" Sonic asks them.

"Th-th-there's a g-ghost!" Charlie shutters.

"Ghost?!" the Mc'Newman's shriek.

Everyone around the family is shocked about the fact that they didn't know about a ghost. Parker breaks the silence by asking them, "You mean to tell us that you didn't know there's a ghost living in the Station Square Haunted House?!"

"No, we had no idea, Parker!" screams Jacob.

"We thought ghosts weren't real," Sonic says.

"I like your costumes," Sonia says to the Frozen impersonators, while being off-topic.

"Thanks Sonia," says Barbra, who then turns serious, "but we're in the middle of a crisis!"

"Yeah! There's a ghost!" Hannah screams, "We're not kidding!"

Knuckles, who hasn't been paying attention to the conversation, starts stuttering, "A...a g-ghost? Are...you sure?"

"Of course we're sure Knuckles," Hannah yells to the not-shirtless boxer, "Why else would we be scared?"

Sonic looks over to his fearful friend starts teasing him, "Knuckles? The strong, fearless tough guy is afraid of a small, little, itty-bitty ghost?"

"Sonic!" Jacob starts scolding, "This is not the time to make fun of your friend!"

"And besides," a new voice says, "the ghost we saw wasn't even small."

Everyone looks up to see where the voice came from. It came from an adult pink hedgehog, who is wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and orange high tops.

"What do you mean Mom?" Barbra asks the hedgehog.

"Oh come on Barbra!" the woman screams to her daughter, "You know what I mean. You saw the ghost! It was big, and white, and had a rainbow tongue!"

"A rainbow tongue?!" Sonic wonders, "That's crazy! What kind of ghost has a rainbow tongue?"

"Apparently King Boom Boo does," Hannah answers Sonic's question, "He's the ghost we saw at the haunted house."

"I know this is a crazy question, but can we go back to the haunted house, Ms. Curtis?" Charlie asks Barbra's mom, "We should show Sonic and the others how scary King Boom Boo is."

Everyone around Charlie looked at him like he was crazy or something. Sonic breaks the silence by asking the sky blue rabbit, "Are you okay Charlie?"

"Yeah," answers Charlie, "I know my question is stupid-"

"No," the blue hedgehog interrupts, "That's a good idea."

"WHAT?!" everyone shrieks.

"I'm serious," says Sonic, "I want to know about King Boom Boo and what he's like."

"That's really brave of you, Sonic," says Jacob as he and the group walk to the haunted house.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while. I've been busy with school and I haven't come up with any new ideas for this. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 4.**


	4. The Haunted House Pt 2

6:45 p.m.

It has taken a while for Sonic and friends to reach the haunted house. While this is going on, Eggman and Robot are hanging out in the haunted house, laughing at the trick-or-treaters being afraid of King Boom Boo. Eggman was laughing anyways; Robot on the other hand, was just smiling (if that's possible).

"I never knew how unique King Boom Boo is," says Robot.

Eggman, who has no idea what Robot is talking about, says, "Describe unique."

"For starters, part of him are rainbow-colored," says Robot, referring to the ghost's tongue and eyes, "and knows how to scare anyone before even entering the house! Not to mention can also possess people who try to get in."

"Then how come he hasn't possessed us?" Eggman wonders.

"I have no idea," answers Robot, then turns to the guy who runs the haunted house, who also happens to have his wrists and ankles tied up, and has duck tape on his mouth, "but don't worry, Doctor. We'll find out."

And just like that, Robot grabs the tied-up man and drags him to where King Boom Boo is, "Hey King Boom Boo! Look; your boss is ready to be possessed!"

The ghost king turns around and sees Robot holding onto the poor man.

A few minutes later...

As Eggman is laying in a stretch chair, someone walks up to him. The evil not-doctor looks up and sees the man, who's not tied up, but now has gray metallic eyes and a matching smiling mouth. Eggman begins to have a worried look on his face and starts screaming, causing himself to run away.

The human scientist catches up to Robot screaming, "That guy had some scary eyes right there!"

Robot looks up to Eggman asking, "What do you mean, Doctor? All King Boom Boo did was possess the guy."

"Then that possessing was scary!" Eggman says, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you know your stuff, Robot."

That's something Robot hasn't heard from his boss. Usually Eggman would say that Robot doesn't know anything or is stupid. He would also steal Robot's ideas, making Eggman more superior than the orange-yellow machine. After thinking, Robot humbley says, "Thanks... That's really nice of you."

"Yeah whatever," says Eggman in a rude tone, "Now go back to what you were doing."

As Robot tries to find something to do, Eggman gets some binoculars out to see what the city is up to.

"Still no sign of Sonic," Eggman says until he sees Charlie the Rabbit in an Olaf costume, singing a Frozen song.

"Ugh, hate that movie," says Eggman as he looks away, knowing what that song and costume are from. After more searching, he sees Sonic and his peers, coming towards the haunted house.

Eggman takes off the binoculars and screams, "Robot! Sonic and friends are coming!" and runs to his robot.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! I'm sorry this chapter was short. Hopefully the next one will be longer, and we might see how another character gets possessed! I forgot how, but there is that Sonic X episode where Amy gets possessed. I'll have to watch it again to see how it works. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 5.**


	5. Possessed

7:00 p.m

As Sonic and friends reach the haunted house, the guy who just got possessed floats outside and the creepy face is enough to scare everyone **(And right off the bat, too)**. Everyone except Knuckles, who's just standing there frozen, runs all over the place.

While this is happening, the possessed man floats back to the house. The animals stop running and screaming, and they start looking around.

"Hey...there's no creepy guy!" Sonic exclaims, breaking the silence.

Jacob and Ms. Curtis smile, and the kids cheer, happy that they can go into the haunted house with no problem. But before they had the chance, a familiar voice is heard screaming from the inside of the house.

"Was that Eggman?" Jacob wonders.

"I think so," answers Knuckles with worry in his voice, "What if he's with King Boo Boo?"

" _Boom_ Boo!" everyone corrects the scared echidna.

Eggman and Robot are running out of the house and hide behind Jacob and Ms. Curtis. The adult hedgehogs turn their heads, wondering why the two villains are scared and shaking.

"What's going on with you two?" Ms. Curtis asks.

"That King Boom Boo and his ghost minions scared us out of the house!" Eggman loudly answers.

"And the guy who runs the house is possessed, meaning that he scaring us wherever we go!" yells Robot.

"And speaking of possessed man..." Eggman starts, with everyone looking at the possessed man, who's now with King Boom Boo and his ghost minions.

Everyone starts screaming again (except for Knuckles, who again, stands frozen scared) and runs all over the place...again.

The ghosts disappear for a while. Sonic then has an idea: use a flashlight to find the ghosts! But no one has one, so he asks Jacob, "Hey Dad, can I borrow your phone? I need to use it for a flashlight."

"Sure," answers Jacob as he gives Sonic his phone, "Just don't break it."

"Thanks!" Sonic says as he opens the tools section on the phone. He finds the flashlight button and turns it on. "Ghosts!" he screams as he runs into the haunted house, "Where are you?!"

Eggman is surprisingly shocked at what Sonic is doing. "Sonic! What are you doing? King Boom Boo could tear you apart!" the scientist screams as he runs in the building as well.

Robot facepalms himself as he enters the building too. _Why is Eggman so stupid?_ he wonders.

* * *

In the haunted house...

As Sonic looks around for the ghosts, Eggman tip-toes to the blue hedgehog. He gets close to the kid's ear and whispers, "Boo."

Sonic then screams and ends up dropping his dad's phone on the floor. He picks it up and looks for any cracks or dents he might have made on there. He was lucky he didn't, as the floor is made out of carpet. "Don't scare me like that!" he screams as he turns to Eggman.

Eggman seems confused, "What? I can't scare my fellow enemy on Halloween? Where's the fun in that?!"

Sonic gives Eggman a mean look, then says, "Don't worry about that. I need to find King Boom Boo, and I can't have any interruptions."

"You're finding him with your dad's phone?" Eggman asks, being off-topic.

"It has a flashlight in there," answers Sonic.

"What would a flashlight do to help us get a ghost?"

"I saw it in a video game," Sonic says, "Now let's go!"

The two guys walk up some stairs and hear someone scream from a distance, "AAAHHHHH!"

"That sounds like Robot!" Eggman says after a minute of figuring out who screamed.

Sonic agrees and they find a room where Robot is being held captive by King Boom Boo and his minions.

"Robot!" Eggman says.

"Doctor; Sonic," Robot starts, "You two gotta help me! I'm about to be possessed by King Boom Boo!"

As King Boom Boo reaches out to grab the orange-yellow robot, Sonic jumps in and ends up being possessed instead! The blue hedgehog falls asleep on the floor. The two villains are spooked to see Sonic.

"I'm glad Sonic saved me," says Robot.

"Who cares if he saved you?!" Eggman asks loudly, "I just hope he's dead!"

Sonic immediately wakes up and has the same face as the guy from earlier. The villains scream after looking at the possessed hedgehog and run away. Wonder what will happen?

* * *

 **I'm going to upload one more chapter by Halloween or earlier. Remember to review and I will see you in Chapter 6! Yes, I'm aware this story is short, but I just wanted to make it longer than five chapters due to the rules of FanFiction. Anyways, I'll be back with the next chapter!**


	6. Coming to the Rescue

7:30 p.m

As Eggman and Robot run through the hallway, Eggman trips over something. That something he tripped over happens to be Jacob's phone. Eggman grabs the phone and starts looking through Jacob's contacts.

"Doctor!" Robot screams to Eggman, "King Boom Boo and Sonic are after us!"

"I don't care about that!" the scientist responds loudly, "We need to call someone!" He finds the name 'Aleena' on the screen. Luckily, Eggman knows who Aleena is; so he decides to call her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mc'Newman's house...

As Aleena gives some candy to three kids dressed as Disney princesses, the phone rings.

"That's my phone," she says, "Have a good night, girls!"

She closes the door and grabs her phone from the couch. She sees that 'Jacob' is calling her. She answers it, "Hello?"

" _Is this Aleena_?" a stranger from the other line asks.

Luckily, Aleena knows who this stranger is, "Eggman? Why do you have my husband's phone? What did you do to him?!"

" _I didn't do anything to him! Honest!_ " Eggman says, " _Your husband is outside the haunted house, and your son is possessed by a ghost!"_ Aleena finds Eggman's situation very unlikely and says, "I don't believe you. Besides, there's no such thing as ghosts."

" _But Aleena-"_ "No buts," says Aleena before she hangs up. She puts the phone down and facepalms herself, "What is wrong with that guy?"

Just then, a knock is heard on the door. Aleena opens it, and there standing, is Bre; Knuckles' mom.

"Hello Bre," says Aleena.

"There's no time for hello!" Bre panics, "Your son is possessed by a ghost!"

"You believe this too?!" Aleena shrieks, "Eggman called me earlier and I didn't believe him. We need to go get him!"

At the haunted house...

All of Sonic's friends are running and screaming as he floats around scaring them. Bre and Aleena arrive in Bre's car, and they both get out to see what's going on.

These women could not believe what Sonic looks like. Has he really been possessed by a ghost?

Eggman frantically runs up to them screaming, "You gotta help us! Sonic and King Boom Boo are scaring us like crazy!"

"King Boom Boo?" Bre wonders, "I know how to solve this."

The red female echidna walks up to King Boom Boo and punches him on the side. Normally, anyone who punches a ghost won't work because ghosts are dead people. But with Bre, it works somehow, and the ghost magically disappears, along with his minions.

Everyone cheers for her and Knuckles hugs her asking, "How were you able to kill him?"

"I may have the ability to attack ghosts," Bre says casually.

"That's really cool," says Knuckles.

While this is happening, Sonic wakes up, returning to normal.

"Sonic!" everyone cheers.

"W-what happened?" Sonic asks.

"You were possessed by King Boom Boo," answers Jacob.

"Huh?" Sonic asks. This is going to be a _long_ story to tell...

* * *

 **And that was Ghost Night!** **I'm sorry this chapter was lame. I just wanted it to be done. I will try to finish 'Christmas Special' and 'The Chaos Emeralds' whenever I can. Remember to review!**


End file.
